Flash light
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: There's a thunderstorm and the blade breakers house lost all power. Ever heard of the saying, a lot more things happen in the dark. This is what happened to Kai and Ray Slight yaoi


There's only 1 more one shot to be on the look out for next week sometime...then I'm getting into a full length fiction story. So those are my upcoming plans! Be on the look out for the one and only.   
  
Disclaimer: I want to own Gage Knox...not like that's ever going to happen!   
  
-=Flash light=-   
  
Thunderstorms were always a pain. Some enjoyed the sound of lighting cracking through the skies; other's preferred the pitter patter of the rain against the windows and roofs. But there are some who just completely despise the rain and would rather be outside, running through the grass and enjoying nature's beauty.   
  
''I hate rain.'' Kneeled in front of the large window, decor with maroon drapery, the young Asian moped with a frown settling upon his lips.   
  
Below the window rested a long bench, with pillows colored to match the drapes. Sitting comfortably in the corner, with his legs up, occupying the rest of the bench, the dazed Russian stared out the window, observing the serene placidity of the view.  
  
Leaning his head against the window, the slate haired stoic team captain barely glanced down at his friend, yes friend, staring up at him.   
  
The other boy, the raven-haired one couldn't help but stare up, the rain was of disinterest to him and the pale ivory skin and finely toned structure of another proved to be much greater to look at it.   
  
Being caught, he fumbled slightly to form a sentence, giving reason to his almost day dreaming look.   
  
''You like the rain don't you?''   
  
A slight nod became his answer as he drowned in the depths of mahogany, still locked onto his own. A small smile graced the elders lips as he turned back to watch the rain drown out the streets and the citizens flee for shelter, numerous umbrellas racing by.   
  
The amber eyed youth's heart fluttered in his rib cage as a warm rush spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He slowly tore his gaze away, concentrating on the rain and not on the beauty who had just smiled at him so sweetly and briefly.  
  
''Heya guys.'' A new voice floated into the room, fairly quietly, followed by its owner.   
  
Either of the two boys looked at the new comer as he approached them. ''Shame it's gotta be raining.''   
  
The blonde sat down on the couch, relatively close to the window as he sighed depressed. Folding his arms over the arm of the sofa, he rested his chin upon them. His bright blue orbs were a more relaxed shade a blue, like the glassy surface of a calm lake in the dew of the morning.  
  
''I agree.'' Speaking up, the Chinese native stretched a bit, like a lazing cat, cracking the bones down his spinal cord.  
  
''The sun's hidden. It's just so dull.''  
  
''This makes it a day to sit back and relax.'' The next voice, one more upbeat joined in the room, followed by himself and the last member of the team.   
  
''No way, we're stuck inside.'' The American retorted, yawning, displaying his obvious boredom symptoms.   
  
''But inside means no training, no training means quality time to do whatever you want.'' Flopping down beside his best friend, the navy-haired blader smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth stupidly. ''More time to eat!''   
  
A round of sigh from everyone ensued with a few sweat drops and rolling of eyes.   
  
''Chief, which do you prefer? Rain or sun?'' The grinning Japanese asked, as his friend seated himself on the couch to his other side.  
  
''Both have their qualities. The rain is relaxing, very soothing for when you're stressed out or tired of training. Though the sun warms you up and allows you to enjoy the day outside with all your friends.''   
  
''Cheers to that Chief. I couldn't have said it better myself.'' Like the cat he was, Ray grinned baring his toothy fangs and reluctantly lifted himself onto his feet.   
  
From the corner of his deep shaded crimson orb, Kai watched him do so till he disappeared from the living room and into the next adjoining piece in the house, the kitchen.   
  
''Ray what are you doing?'' Curiously as to why his friend was venturing into the designated cooking area, Tyson followed or more likely his stomach followed, dragging the rest of mass of flesh and bones along for the ride.   
  
''I'm hungry but I don't feel like making anything fancy so for supper, I'll make a round of omelets and bacon.''   
  
From the living room on the couch, Max let out an mmm sound, indicating his content towards the idea of supper. Being shooed out of the kitchen before he would consume everything raw, Tyson regained his place in waiting on the couch between his other friends.   
  
Everyone had kept to themselves all morning, not disturbing anyone else. The blonde and navy duo caught up on a rare exquisite opportunity to sleep in while the Chief tuned up their tops for the next day and Ray treated himself to a long hot bath. No one had heard from Kai all morning so his status was to be considered as presumably sleeping, if that was possible, Tyson had added.   
  
By late after noon, the team was up, still minding their own business in silence. It was a truly rare occasion to find the house at the extremes of the word quiet, only interrupted by the curses muttered out by Tyson when he lost a hand of cards.   
  
Boredom soon ensued and they all found themselves out in the living room where for the first time of the day the television was turned on. Kai didn't enjoy much watching the illuminated box, filled with its colorful images and outside the rain was poring profusely, loosing all its beauty to the harsh pace it fell at.   
  
The smell of cooking meat made it's way into the room, the delicious aroma causing everyone's mouth's to water and Kai to pay a visit to the single chef who was the only person capable of a half way decent conversation.   
  
''Hi Kai.'' Not even looking up from the task at hand, Ray continued to flip the bacon with a fork, refusing to let it burn to a crisp.   
  
Padding his way to the fridge, Kai pulled out a bottle of juice, downing the contents in a single go, quenching his thirst. The sizzling of the grease started to pop, flying upward at the temperature of the round. Ray hadn't paid much attention, applying a few more strips to the hot frying pan; finally cursing at the liquid fat singed his sun kissed flesh.   
  
''Kisama!'' He cursed, the word sliding off his tongue as he pulled his arm away, rubbing his hand over the burn.   
  
''It would help if you turned it down.'' Leaning over Ray's shoulder, Kai turned down the knob, descending the heat levels to a medium rather then high.   
  
''Thanks'' Stuttering slightly, Ray grinned, mostly embarrassed till the site of the mysterious smile appeared again and the same reaction occurred.   
  
Kai was only helping out, not really paying much attention to the flush color decorating the tan cheeks but he couldn't stop his lips from turning upward in a smile as his own eyes drowned in the honey glazed set.   
  
Their bodies were close, even if for a small while but the close feeling became even greater as from the skies above, a cracking sound of thunder roared through the air loudly, causing everyone to jump. Squeaking, Ray tensed up which led to him practically grabbing onto Kai, still slightly leaning.   
  
''S-Sorry. I don't like thunder.'' Pulling away as fast as he came, Ray turned completely, hiding his burning cheeks with his bangs so haphazardly framing his face.   
  
Kai's mind still in delayed reaction finally registered the current playing of events and without saying a word, retreated from the kitchen, cursing the pink adornment to his own set of cheeks.   
  
During the rip of booming noise, the flights flickered ever so slightly, like the darkness of a blink of an eye but enough to be a cautious warning of what lay ahead in the storm.   
  
A few more loud thunder strikes, followed by lightning consuming the sky urged Max and Tyson to press their faces to the window to watch the light show they found incredibly amazing. The youngest Kenny was only thankful that Dizzi was in fact a laptop and would shut down even if they lost power.   
  
For safe measures, also to get himself away from Ray, Kai went to retrieve a flashlight but found none were they were supposed to be in their respectful place. Instead he gathered up a few candles he knew Ray used for his long baths and brought them into the living room. The matches were in the kitchen and if needed, Ray could bring those out.  
  
As he was on his way back to the living room when the loudest crack of thunder erupted above the house and within seconds, a blinding flash of light illuminated the whole living room before the lights went out, the whole house shrouded in darkness only to be topped off by the loudest screams ever heard.   
  
The three joint sounds from the living room where so pitched that Kai, dropped the candles just to cup his ears. Then the last scream to be heard was a bit deeper, coming from the last member who while flipping an omelet with the spatula, jumped only to drop it on the floor. There weren't some of dinner.   
  
Being newly informed of Ray's tiny fear, Kai's first destination became the kitchen to find a certain neko who he could hear calling out for help.   
  
''Someone...I don't like the dark.'' Standing frozen in the kitchen, Ray began to try to decipher his way out of the kitchen by placing his hands on the countertop of the oven. He was cautious, taking his time planning out every step since he knew somewhere on the floor was the fallen supper.   
  
There was scuffling around and movement of footsteps between the three boys all holding onto each other, all huddled around the tiny light provided by the talking laptop. From the corner of his eye, Kai could make out the small light as he turned the corner, knowing his way around the house too easily, managing to dodge every small table in the hall.   
  
While still managing his way out from the separate area, only half way there, the approaching footsteps made their way to Ray's ears. His vision was practically perfect but his panic left him shaking, his old childhood fear conquering him with too much ease for his liking. He felt uneasy not having the situation under control and working in his favor. A development from his new found life of comfort rather then the rugged style of his old home.   
  
His senses were shot by his nervousness and didn't realize that Kai was but a few feet a head of him. In the dark, having been trained for these situations, Kai's vision was as clear as day.   
  
''Ray.'' Trying to help the boy, instead it startled him and taking a few steps back, Ray managed so unfortunately to step on the discarded food and slip, falling backwards.   
  
In a desperate attempt to keep him from banging his head against the cold marble and slipping unconscious when nothing in the house was working, Kai grabbed onto Ray's arm which were flying all over, trying to grab onto something, anything possible to keep him up.   
  
He had already been so close to the ground, the effort was pointless, only ending up with Kai sailing forward, landing roughly on his knees; the rest of him leaned completely forward. His contact wasn't as hard as Ray's had been, but the Chinese managed to keep his head from banging off the floor. As for the Russian, he had a rather soft landing face wise; having his head land in the crook of Ray's neck.   
  
Slightly dazed, He pulled up and freeze like the hunk of ice, like he used to be. The only thing melting his statue of ice was Ray's warm breath warming up his mouth. The same sensation was mutual, hearts racing, breathing warm and hitched, eyes filled with confusion yet drowning in the rich wine colors.   
  
Ray couldn't make out the flush spreading across both of their faces but he could still make out the defining triangle shapes bringing out Kai's strong jaw bone and the beautiful contrast of his ivory skin. His lips were as pink as his cheeks so pale yet colored in nicely with light shading. Everything about the boy clashed but melted nicely all together. The dark colors fighting the pale ones, his harsh attitude but delicately fined features.   
  
From the top view, the one through Kai's eyes, looking so innocent and lost, Ray was the exotic beauty he first met. His hole being blended so nicely together. His clothes brought out the sun kissed bronzing his flesh and the bright eyes so delectably sweet like pure honey. Those rosy lips, the finishing touch of the tiger looked so delicious like fine cuisine. Everything about him was gorgeous, an exquisite prey.   
  
The hardest thing to fight was your demons or yourself and Ray was comfortable enough have compromised with both. He accepted the fact that he did have a crush on his captain and he wasn't going to stop his fingers from trailing over Kai's neck. He audaciously leaned up slowly, met half way by an unsure, but willing partner as their eyes almost came to a shut and lips brushed ghostly.   
  
As much as the yearning was there, the distance between them didn't fade but gained a large amount as from the entrance to kitchen stood Tyson shining upon them a flashlight he had stashed in his room with Max looming over his shoulder and Kenny beside him.   
  
''Oops.'' Was all he managed as the site before him was quite amusing; catching Ray clung to Kai but inches apart.   
  
Letting go of Kai, Ray forgot that his grip is what was holding him up and letting go resulted in a thud followed by a small ow and the rubbing of the now sore head.   
  
-=Owari=-  
  
They didn't kiss! I can't believe I didn't let them! I couldn't help it...the idea struck me as funny. I'm not 100 percent satisfied with it. But it helps shift the block keeping out my better work. So be the judge of me; do I pass or do I fail? 


End file.
